You're The One That I Want
by thechaosdiva
Summary: What do you get when you cross a Grease song, So Weird characters, and very little sleep? You'll find out...


Shamelessly Taken from Grease 

Shamelessly Taken from Grease   
You're the One That I Want   
  


Clu walked onto the stage of the tiny club that Molly was to be playing at that evening.He sighed deeply and sat on a chair on the stage, lost in thought.Abruptly his thoughts flew from his head as Fi, Annie, Molly, Carey and Jack walked in the room.Clu stared at Fi, watching as her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed and how she tossed her hair behind her.He couldn't take it anymore.He stood up and tossed his chair off the stage.

"Fi!!" he cried out, "I can't take it anymore!!"

Fi turned to look at him, "Clu, what are you talking about?"

"I think he's lost it," whispered Annie.

"I must tell you how I feel!!"Clu cried.

"Honey," said Molly to Jack, "Why don't you and Carey help Clu out?I don't think he's well."

Jack and Carey ran up onto the stage to help Clu, but he shoved them behind him.He moved to the front of the stage and ripped his shirt open.

"Oh my," whispered Annie.

Clu reached down, grabbed Fi's hand, and pulled her up on stage.

"Clu, what are you…?"

"_I got chills, they're multiplyin',"_

"Clu, wha?"

"_and I'm losin' control"_

"Oh my."

"_Cause the power you're supplyin'"_

"Huh? Clu, I don't think…"

"_it's electrifyin'"_

Fi stared at Clu, who was now holding her shoulders, his knee between her legs.She turned her head and motioned for Molly and Annie to come up on stage.They did, and she turned to Clu.

"_You better shape up, cause I need a man"___

__

She ran her eyes over Clu's bare chest,_ "__and my heart is set on you"___

__

Clu's eyes lit up in excitement as Fi continued.

__

"_You better shape up,you better understand"___

__

Clu nodded.

__

Fi looked into Clu's eyes,_ "__to my heart I must be true"___

__

Clu nodded more eagerly.

__

Fi sighed,_ "__Nothing left, nothing left for me to do"__   
  
_

Clu stared at Fi in astonishment and a wide grin spread across his face and Fi's eyes sparkled.Annie, Molly, Carey, and Jack looked at each other, shrugged, and split off into couples.Jack dipped Annie while Carey spun Molly around as Fi and Clu began to run their hands over each other.

"_You're the one that I want"_

__

Molly and Carey echoed_, "__you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey"___

__

Fi and Clu spun around,_ "__The one that I want"___

__

Annie and Jack echoed,_ "__you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey"__  
  
_

Clu picked Fi up and nuzzled her nose,_ "__The one that I want"___

__

The two couples echoed,_ "__you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey"___

__

Annie and Jack began to swing dance while Molly and Carey began to do the Charleston.

__

Fi stared at Clu, "_The one I need"_

__

Annie and Jack twirled,_ "__the one I need"___

__

Fi nipped at Clu's ear, "_oh yes indeed"___

__

Molly and Carey swung,_ "__yes indeed"_

"Wait!!!" cried Fi.

"What?" asked Clu as Fi wriggled out of his arms.

"I think I should have a say in this," she said.

"Go ahead," said Clu.

Fi smirked and ran her hands down Clu's bare chest,_ "__If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey"___

__

She ran her hand over Clu's stomach,_ "__Meditate in my direction,"___

__

Her hand shot out and grabbed the waistband of Clu's pants,_ "__feel your way"___

__

Clu let out a groan as the two couples laughed at him while they did the tango.

  
He ran his hands over Fi's hips and they began to shimmy back and forth, "_I better shape up, cause you need a man"___

__

Fi nodded,_ "__I need a man, who can keep me satisfied"___

Clu sucked in air as he bit Fi's neck,_ "__I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove"___

__

Fi cut in,_ "__You better prove,"___

__

Clu nodded ecstatically,_ "__that my fate is justified"___

__

Fi looked quizzical,_ "__Are you sure?"___

__

Clu ran his hands over her jaw line and deeply kissed her, drawing catcalls from the couples,_ "__Yes I'm sure down deep inside"___

__

They spun in a circle, Fi's legs wrapped around Clu's hips as Molly and Carey began to do the monkey and Annie and Jack did the twist.

"_You're the one that I want"_

__

Molly and Carey whirled by_, "__you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey"___

__

Fi and Clu fell to the floor,_ "__The one that I want"___

__

Annie and Jack linked arms,_ "__you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey"__  
  
_

Clu ran his hands down Fi's sides as she ran her hands up his back,_ "__The one that I want"_

__

Annie pressed up against Jack,_ "__you are the one I want"___

__

Carey grabbed Molly,_ "__ooh ooh ooh, honey"___

__

Jack lightly kissed Annie while Carey nibbled Molly's neck.

__

Jack sighed, "_The one I need"___

__

Annie grinned,_ "__the one I need"___

__

Molly laughed,_ "__oh yes indeed"___

__

Carey playfully growled,_ "__yes indeed"_

Their voices faded as more interesting activities began to take place.

The show never was performed that night.

Or was it?


End file.
